Lovers' Leap
by kirathaune
Summary: Hakkai/Goku/Gojyo/Sanzo foursome. Takes place immediately after the body-switch chapter in Reload Blast - the body-switched ikkou need to find a way to get their bodies back... and the only solution calls for them to get *cough* VERY close to each other.


_This sucks. This totally sucks.  
><em>  
>Goku clambered up the boulder-strewn, dusty hillside, cursing as part of the ledge beneath him crumbled away. He grabbed at a clump of roots and tried to catch his balance.<p>

"Move your asses!" Sanzo shouted behind him, and fired off a shot into the air.

"Oh, my goodness, Sanzo," Hakkai panted up ahead, "I can hardly catch my breath. You really should cut back on your smoking." He hiked up his long silk robes and clambered over a fallen tree trunk.

"Heh! You guys are slooow!" Gojyo was already at the summit, and he laughed when Goku stumbled again. "Having trouble with those long, sexy legs of mine, monkey?"

"Shut up, kappa," Goku growled. There was no way in hell he was going to admit that he was off-balance. When their bodies had first switched Goku had thought it was fun to be taller, and he had really enjoyed not having a limiter on his head. But between the constant tripping and the much slower reflexes the novelty had evaporated, and Goku now wanted nothing more to be back in his own shorter, limitered body.

"Keep moving," Sanzo ordered, poking him sharply in the ribs with the gun.

They soon found themselves - for the third time that morning - at the top of the rocky, treeless hill.

Goku peered over the edge. "You sure this is gonna work, Hakkai?" He really didn't want to jump off the hill. The first time he and Sanzo had slipped and fallen, and the second time Hakkai had pushed them. To _knowingly_ jump off was weird and a little scary.

"Well, it _should_," replied Hakkai.

"It better," Sanzo said, shoving his gun into the back pocket of his khakis. Goku had to suppress a snorfle when he saw that Sanzo had first attempted to put the gun in a robe sleeve that he wasn't wearing.

Hakkai ignored the useless threat. "Well then, I suggest we maintain some physical contact and concentrate on a mental image of our true bodies. Shall we hold hands?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes, and when Gojyo bounced over and grabbed his hand he winced and snapped, "Are you trying to break my hand, moron?" Goku tried to stand on Sanzo's other side but Sanzo shook off Goku's questing fingers. "You go over there and hold the kappa's hand, monkey, he's the one in your body. Here, Hakkai," he said, and held out his free hand to Hakkai instead.

Goku huffed and went over to stand between Gojyo and Hakkai, and as he clasped Gojyo's callused, compact hand he thought about how weird it was that he was holding his own hand. Hakkai gave everyone a once-over, and then pushed.

Five ridiculously long seconds later they were sprawled on the grass below, and grunts and groans emanated from the pile of tangled limbs. Goku's eyes were still squeezed shut, and he was kind of afraid to open them and look. "Owwww," he complained. "That sucked worse than the second time." Crap! His voice was still really deep. He was still in Gojyo's body. Goku opened his eyes. Yup, he was still stuck in the kappa's lanky frame. A frisson of panic ran through Goku; what if he was permanently stuck this way? He looked at the brunet head that was currently resting on his leg. "Sanzo?"

"Fuck." Sanzo sat up and rubbed the back of his head. His monocle was askew, and after he adjusted it he stood and pulled the bandanna off his head. "Hakkai, it didn't work."

"Ah ha ha, apparently not. Perhaps the hill is only good for two leaps." Hakkai rose and straightened out his robes and breastplate, smoothing the worn parchment that lay atop the bamboo.

Sanzo looked at him and frowned. He held out his hand. "Hakkai. Scripture."

Hakkai nodded. "Of course." He carefully removed the sutra from his shoulders and handed it to Sanzo, who with equal care rolled it up and stowed it away.

"Keep the fan, Hakkai," Gojyo urged.

_WHACK!_The fan landed on the kappa's chestnut-haired head. "I don't think so," Sanzo sneered.

"Shitty monk," Gojyo grumbled, and then he got up and tried to brush the dust off his worn clothes. "We gotta do something, 'Kai. I can't stay in this kiddie body - I'll never get laid this way."

"HEY!" Goku shouted. "M'not a kid! An' I don't wanna stay in your stinky pervert body either!"

"Stinky? Is that the best you have? You have my smokin' hot bod and I'm stuck as a shrimp."

Goku leapt to his feet. "Who're ya callin' a shrimp, assface?"

"Why, _you._ Your body anyway_,_" the kappa taunted. "Shrimp. Chibi. Shor-"

"Aaaaargggh!" Goku launched himself at Gojyo, but his attack was stopped by a vicious swat from Sanzo's fan.

"ENOUGH!" the monk bellowed. "Everyone get in the fucking Jeep!" He looked around. "Where _is_the fucking Jeep?"

There was a flapping of leathery wings above them, an indignant "Kyuu!" and soon Hakuryuu was hovering above the four men. The little dragon flew over toward his usual perch on a scarf-clad shoulder, but he stopped short and peered at Sanzo. A tiny head cocked to the side while ruby eyes whirled in confusion. "Kyuu?"

Hakkai chuckled and waved his hand. "Over here, Hakuryuu. I'm afraid there's been a bit of a mix-up." The dragon chirped and flew to Hakkai,. After a second inspection he settled on Hakkai's shoulder, his tiny claws scritching against the bamboo frame of his master's chestplate. "Could you transform for us, please? We need to get to the nearest town so we can try and sort this out."

Hakuryuu obediently complied, and there was silence as they all climbed into the Jeep. Silence that was soon interrupted by a loud rumbling growl.

Gojyo clutched at his stomach and looked at Goku in wonder. "Holy crap, dude."

Goku leaned back in his seat and smirked. _Let's see how you like it, stinkin' kappa, _he thought.

Sanzo and Hakkai turned in their seats to stare at Gojyo. "What's the matter, Gojyo?" asked Hakkai, looking concerned.

Gojyo's golden eyes were wide. "I'm... so... _hungry_."

Goku laughed and laughed and laughed until Sanzo beat him with the fan.

The rolling, scrubby hills soon gave way to a forest, and the dirt road soon became winding and sun-dappled. Goku stared up at the canopy of leaves above them and enjoyed the coolness of the relative shade. He had already tied his hair back, not liking the way it whipped around in the breeze, and he shifted in his seat to try and find more room for his legs. It felt weird - Goku felt like he was sandwiched behind Sanzo, moreso since the monk's seat was adjusted all the way back. But there was no way he was going to ask Sanzo to move his seat up. He shifted again, trying to ignore Gojyo's knowing grin.

Gojyo's stomach growled again and this time it was Goku who was grinning. He decided that some revenge would be in order when they stopped for lunch, and the thought of stealing food from the hungry kappa made him forget his discomfort.

"Hey Hakkai," asked Gojyo, "Are we gonna get to that town soon? I'm starving, man - I gotta eat."

Sanzo snorted. "I guess whining for food must come with the body."

"Nobody asked you, asshole."

"Now, now," Hakkai interrupted smoothly, "we'll be there in an hour or so." He squinted at the road ahead and slowed Jeep down a bit. "Sanzo? Does that look like a small temple up ahead?" he asked.

Sanzo looked over where Hakkai was pointing. About a hundred feet back from the road, ornately carved wood and a flaring, tiered roof peeked through the foliage and brush. "Looks like it," he replied. "Pretty run-down, though. What does that have to do with anything?"

Hakkai pulled Jeep over to the side of the road, stopping just in front of a well-worn stone trail that led to the structure. He cut the engine and turned toward Sanzo. "I think we should see if anyone is there. This temple is not that far from what was obviously an enchanted hilltop; perhaps the priest who attends this place would know something about it."

Sanzo grunted in agreement. "Can't hurt, I guess."

They all piled out of the Jeep, and Goku took the chance to stretch cramped muscles while Hakkai asked Hakuryuu to stay put. They walked single-file down the narrow stone path, and before they got to the temple's entrance Sanzo reached over and tugged at the sleeve of Hakkai's robe. "I want you to talk to him," he said, "you're the one who looks like a Sanzo priest right now." Hakkai nodded, and stood rather regally at the foot of the steps while Sanzo rang the bell.

A few minutes later, the carved door opened and a wizened old man in worn monk's robes shuffled outside. "Visitors! I never get visitors any more. And today I see four young men!" he exclaimed. He peered at them through thick eyeglass lenses, cocked his head and chuckled. "Heh heh. You four are not who you seem."

Hakkai stepped forward and addressed the old man. "Good monk, we would like to seek your advice and wisdom on an urgent matter."

Goku noticed Sanzo rolling his eyes at Hakkai's manner. He had to admit, Hakkai did a better job of acting priest-like than Sanzo did.

A rheumy blue gaze swept over Hakkai's robes, flicked up to take in the chakra on Hakkai's forehead, and then the elderly monk turned away and bowed to Sanzo. "Houshi-sama, am I correct in assuming you and your companions took a tumble down the Mischievous Mountain?"

Sanzo hid it well, but Goku could tell that he was shocked that the old monk could tell what happened. Behind him, Gojyo whistled and murmured, "Damn, he's good." Hakkai had a disappointed look on his face, almost like he had been looking forward to 'playing Sanzo'.

Sanzo stepped over to stand next to Hakkai. "That shitpile has a name? Yes, we did."

The old man looked over the four of them again, and his eyes narrowed in speculation. "How many trips did you take over its edge?

Sanzo jerked a thumb at Goku. "He and I fell the first time, and when we tried fixing it _someone _got the bright idea to push us and we all fell together." He glared at Hakkai, and then continued, "We tried all jumping again but nothing happened."

"Ah." The monk's lips twitched, and then he outright giggled. "You'd better come inside."

Goku didn't think giggling was a very promising response. Neither did Sanzo, apparently, since he glowered up at the older priest and demanded,"What the fuck are you giggling about? You think this is funny?"

The monk ignored his outburst and gestured toward the open door. "Come inside, please, houshi-sama. All of you. Have you all been friends for a long time?"

Stomping up the steps, Sanzo muttered his usual, "They're not my friends" and pushed past the monk to enter the temple. Goku bowed to the man and said, "I've been with Sanzo for around eight years, an' we've known Gojyo an' Hakkai for at least five of 'em, so yeah - we've been friends a long time."

A bony, wrinkled hand patted Goku's scarred cheek. "That's good. Come inside." The man turned and shuffled back into the temple, and after shooting Hakkai a confused look, Goku followed the others inside.

_Why is that good?_

Fifteen minutes and five gunshots later, he and Gojyo were dragging an enraged and cursing Sanzo out of the temple. Gojyo had managed to pry the gun from his hands, and with great effort they half-carried Sanzo over to the Jeep and stood on either side of him, pinning him against the vehicle.

"Dammit, you shitty monk, you can't go around shooting old monks because you don't like what they tell you!" Gojyo glanced back at the temple. "We'll be lucky if Hakkai gets him to give us the list of herbs we need. You don't piss off people who are trying to help you, asshole!"

"Get your hands off me!" Red-faced, Sanzo strained against their hold. "That old man is insane. You think for one second that I believe that bullshit? I don't care what that old geezer says!"

Gojyo held him tighter. "But what if he's right, Sanzo? What if that's the only way we can get our bodies back? All teasing aside, I don't want to stay this way. I want my body back. So if it means we have to do like he said and all fuck each other, then that's what we do."

"Go fuck yourself, cockroach," Sanzo hissed. "You're not fucking me, I don't care whose body you're in."

"You think I want to fuck your bony ass?" Gojyo retorted. "Puhleeze."

"Let me go, dammit!"

"Sanzo, please calm down," Goku begged. "We'll let ya go if ya calm down, okay? Please." He watched anxiously while Sanzo took several deep breaths and stopped struggling.

"Let me go. NOW."

Goku glanced over at Gojyo, who nodded, and then he slowly released Sanzo's arm. He watched Sanzo warily, but the other man just scowled at them and then turned around to rummage under the front passenger seat. Sanzo pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Uh, Sanzo?" Goku ventured, "I don't think Hakkai would want ya to smoke while you're in his body."

A baleful green gaze met his while Sanzo tapped out a cigarette. "I want a smoke, and I'm going to have one."

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Gojyo walked over to Goku and grabbed at the leather jacket he was wearing. After rummaging through the inner pocket he produced his own smokes, and he shoved Goku back and pulled a stick out of the pack.

"Hey!" Goku protested, "I don't want you smokin' either - that's _my_body, kappa!"

"Fuck off, monkey," Gojyo replied, and then he and Sanzo lit up and inhaled deeply.

The coughing fits that ensued lasted until Hakkai returned from the temple. Hakkai looked at the two men and his lips pressed to a thin line. "I hope you two are enjoying your cigarettes, they will be your last until this gets straightened out. And Sanzo, I made a generous donation to the temple in apology for your temper tantrum. Now, could we all get in the Jeep, please?"

Sanzo and Gojyo coughed and choked and grumbled as they climbed in, and when Goku settled in the back he deliberately stuck his legs over onto Gojyo's side.

Hakkai seated himself and turned to face them all. "The monk was kind enough to continue our conversation even though you shot at him, Sanzo." Hakkai's tone was reproachful as he continued, "In addition to...being, ah, intimate, he gave me instructions for a couple of herbal draughts that will help guide our souls back into their correct bodies. You are fortunate, Sanzo - _we _are fortunate - that the old man was more amused than angered by your outburst."

Sanzo had finally stopped coughing, and he scowled at Hakkai. "This is ridiculous! There is no fucking way I'm doing what that crazy old man suggested. There has to be another solution, Hakkai, and when we get to town we'll research it properly. And if we have to wait a few days or a week until we get to a big enough town, then that's what we'll do."

"Very well, Sanzo." Hakkai started the Jeep and they pulled back onto the road. Goku stared at the trees again but this time his mind was racing, thinking about what the old monk had told them.

Sex. They had to have _sex_ with each other. How was that going to work? Goku may have only partially paid attention when Hakkai went over the 'birds and bees' portion of his education (and to this day he still didn't know what birds or bees had to do with any of it), but he knew Hakkai had only talked about guys doing it with girls, and their respective body parts. Not guys doing it with other guys... Goku knew there was only one place where things could go _in._ How was a dick going to fit in there? Would it hurt?

Would it... feel good? He hoped it would.

Goku took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. The old man was right, really; it was good that they had all been friends for a long time - no matter what Sanzo said. As weird and unnerving as this situation was, it would be way worse to have to do it with strangers. He trusted all of his companions implicitly - even the kappa. He and Gojyo might argue and fight a lot, but they had each other's back when it was important, and he knew Gojyo would never hurt him. And Sanzo... Goku trusted him with _everything_.

It didn't hurt that Sanzo was pretty, he conceded. Hakkai was kind of pretty too, though not nearly as pretty as Sanzo. The kappa... not so much. Goku supposed Gojyo was handsome, instead. He wondered if _he_ was handsome; there was no way he was pretty, but he'd gotten enough looks from girls and a few guys) on this journey that Goku knew he wasn't bad-looking.

He shook his head and chuckled softly. What a weird thing to be thinking about.

He glanced at Sanzo, sitting in front of him, all rigid and tense. It was funny how he could still tell it was Sanzo, even though he was in Hakkai's body. He moved and acted like Sanzo, even if he didn't look and smell like him right now - he had Hakkai's jasmine tea-and-soap smell.

Hakkai was probably not very happy to smell like gunpowder, cigarettes and beer.

Goku's musings were interrupted by another loud growl from Gojyo's stomach. "We're gonna eat first, right, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked. "Eat, and then look for another way out of this mess?"

"We'll eat, but I want to get the herbs first, just to make sure we have them if we need them."

Gojyo leaned forward and clutched the back of the seat in front of him. "Hey, 'Kai, if we have to have sexytimes I think we should get His Holiness and the kid nice and drunk first."

Sanzo let out a disgusted snort. "There is not enough alcohol in the world, cockroach. And there won't be any need - we're going to find another solution."

"Whatever you say, O All-Knowing One."

"Fuck you."

They spent most of the afternoon in the little village. Hakkai did manage to get all the herbs, but everyone they spoke to told them the same thing - to go see the old monk at the temple.

Sanzo was Not Happy with the villagers' responses.

Goku voted to err on the side of caution (and an intact head) and left Gojyo alone during lunch. He wasn't feeling so good anyway - his head hurt, and his hands kept trembling. Hakkai had shaky hands too, and he had told Goku that they were both feeling the effects of not smoking, since Sanzo and Gojyo smoked so many cigarettes every day. Goku stole one of the kappa's cigarette and secretly tried to smoke it, but he inhaled too deeply and had such a bad enough coughing fit that he decided he'd rather have the shakes. Besides, it had tasted really nasty.

"This is unacceptable," Sanzo grumbled while they got back into the Jeep and continued driving. "We'll just have to check at the next town - it's larger than that shithole back there, right, Hakkai?" He jerked a thumb back to indicate the fast-disappearing village behind them.

Hakkai nodded. "It is. But Sanzo," he glanced over at their irritated leader, "we really shouldn't let this situation go on too long. The old monk warned me about not 'letting the souls settle', but he couldn't say how long that would take."

Sanzo opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted when a band of heavily-armed youkai burst from the woods to their left.

"Sanzo Party! Hand over the sutra!"

"Just our fucking luck," Sanzo complained as they readied themselves to fight.

Twenty minutes later they staggered back to the Jeep, bruised and filthy. Cups of water were passed around, as was Sanzo's small flask of whiskey that had been stashed under the front seat.

"That was too close," Gojyo said after taking a generous swig of alcohol. "Way too close."

"Yeah, and how much of that was because you almost decapitated us three times with your stupid weapon?" Sanzo shouted.

"You're one to talk - you almost shot me and Goku! Twice!"

"It's the damn monocle," Sanzo growled. "It's throwing my aim off."

"Yeah, well, my shakujo was made for a taller body. At least Goku can adjust his nyoi-bo - but the monkey struggled too." Gojyo turned to Hakkai. "And what happened with your chi blasts, man? They were all over the place."

"Ah ha ha. The flow of chi is very different in this body," Hakkai replied. "Not to mention the fact that I am beginning to suffer from nicotine withdrawal." He gave Sanzo a sharp look.

Sanzo stared back, his expression sullen. "Smoke, then."

"No, thank you." Hakkai stalked over to where Goku was slumped against the side of the Jeep. "Are you hurt, Goku?"

Goku shrugged. "A little bit - that one guy clipped me pretty good on the leg with his club. My reflexes are shit in this body!" He sighed as Hakkai's healing energy seeped into him. "Thanks, Hakkai." Goku tilted his head back to look at the other two and said, "This is bad. We can't fight this way - we suck!"

"Speak for yourself, brat!" Gojyo retorted.

"No, he's right," Hakkai said. "We truly cannot continue like this. Our fighting skills are severely impaired by having to adjust to different bodies. Sanzo will never shoot accurately with my eyesight, you two will not be able to effectively wield your weapons and my ability to manipulate chi is compromised. This affects my healing skills as well." He leaned against the spare tire and sighed. "Sanzo, we need to get ourselves back to normal as soon as possible. I'm afraid we simply don't have the luxury of searching for another solution."

Sanzo ignored him and got into the vehicle. "Let's go," he said brusquely.

Hakkai's lips thinned, and Goku thought that his face now actually looked like Sanzo's, except scarier.

Gojyo noticed it too, and was quick to step in. "Hey 'Kai, there's a brook nearby - do you think we should refill the canteens?" He grabbed the two almost-empty containers and handed one to his friend.

Hakkai's scowl eased a bit at Gojyo's obvious attempt at distraction. "That's a very good idea, Gojyo," he said, taking the canteen. "Goku, we'll be back shortly."

The two men headed off to fill the containers.

Goku dusted off his pants and climbed wearily into the back of the Jeep. "I dunno, Sanzo, I think he might be right. I had a really hard time fightin' those guys."

"Feh." Sanzo's fingers drummed an impatient tattoo on the top of the door panel, and Goku noticed he was holding an unlit cigarette.

Goku leaned against the front seat and pressed his forehead into Sanzo's shoulder. "M'sorry," he murmured. "This is all my fault, isn't it? Cuz I fell an' made you fall."

Sanzo's hand stilled, and then the shoulder beneath Goku's forehead lifted in a slow shrug. "We both fell. You lost your footing and it loosened the gravel beneath my feet too." Another rise, but this time as Sanzo heaved a sigh. "It would have been a lot better if that idiot Hakkai hadn't pushed us the second time. You and I could have taken care of it ourselves."

Goku let out a small sigh of his own, a relieved one - Sanzo didn't blame him! Then the meaning of Sanzo's last sentence started sinking in, and a flutter started up in his belly at the almost offhand way Sanzo had spoken about the two of them having sex together, like it wouldn't bother him at all.

Goku realized it wouldn't bother him either. On the contrary, the thought of being naked in bed with Sanzo and touching him made the flutter turn into a throbbing knot that slid down into his groin. He blushed, embarrassed at his body's reaction.

Sanzo shrugged him off. "Get off, monkey, you're all sweaty."

"Sorry!" Goku flopped back in his seat, welcoming the breeze that cooled his cheeks. He glanced at Sanzo; the monk was staring at the road ahead, the unlit cigarette now dangling from his mouth.

"Sanzo, I sincerely hope you're not going to attempt smoking again." Hakkai walked to the back of the Jeep and loaded the first water canteen onto its holder, and Gojyo followed suit with the second.

Sanzo's mouth curled in a sneer. "It's unlit."

Gojyo snorted as he climbed in the back. "Need something in your mouth, Cherry-chan? I can fix that for you."

"Die."

Gojyo laughed and settled in his seat while Hakkai got in and started up the Jeep.

"Hakkai." Sanzo continued staring off into the distance, and his fingers had resumed their drumming. "We'll stop at the next town and get this stupid shit done and over with."

Hakkai nodded. "Yes, Sanzo."

"And stop for booze. Lots of booze."

"Yes, Sanzo."

Goku stared at the clear liquid in his glass. He'd already had five...six...seven? of the little glasses of... what was it again? Vodka? Something that the kappa wanted him to drink because it didn't have too much of a taste. The game Gojyo played with the lemons and sugar made it taste good, though. Not like that nasty stuff Hakkai had made them all drink first - that has tasted like grass, and Goku had only forced it down because it was the stuff the old monk had said they had to drink. But the lemons and sugar had helped make the bad taste go away, and Goku ran his tongue across his lips, trying to get every leftover bit of sugar.

He felt all floaty. It didn't bother him in the least that he was sitting on the floor of their shared room, wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of briefs. Was this what being drunk was like? It was kind of fun. Drinking was fun - Goku didn't know there could be games! Gojyo even made getting undressed into a game; they would all swallow their drink and then take off a piece of clothing. Then they refilled their glasses, drank again and took off more clothes. Hakkai and Gojyo had taken the comforters off the beds and spread them out on the floor so it was all comfy. Everyone else was in their underwear as well, except Hakkai - when it was the Pants round he discovered he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans.

It was a fun game!

The others looked like they were feeling floaty too. Even Sanzo only looked annoyed instead of mad.

Where was the sugar? Goku saw the little bowl and smiled. There it was. He swirled his finger into his glass, dipped it in the sugar and stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked the sugar off. He did it again, and while he was licking the sugar off he became aware of Gojyo and Sanzo watching him intently. Golden and green eyes were wide and dark, although only one of Sanzo's eyes was that way.

"Damn, I have a sexy mouth," Gojyo said huskily. He stuck his finger in the glass of vodka, sugared it up and brushed it over Goku's mouth. Goku licked his lips, studied the proffered finger for a moment and then he sucked the rest of sugar from it, flicking his tongue over Gojyo's other fingers to catch a few stray sugar crystals.

Gojyo groaned. "Fuck yeah, I think the monkey's drunk enough." He pulled his finger out of Goku's mouth and put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "C'mon, kiddo, let's put that mouth to good-"

"Don't you touch him!" Sanzo snarled as he shoved Gojyo away. "You keep your pervert hands off him."

Goku blinked. Sanzo pushed him down to the floor, and there was a hot, possessive look in Sanzo's eye that both excited and unnerved Goku.

"You don't touch him," Sanzo repeated. "I'll take care of him."

Goku gasped when Sanzo began to fumble with the waistband of his underwear, and Goku's mind flashed back to their conversation in the jeep. _'You and I could have taken care of it ourselves,' _Sanzo had said. While tugging at Goku's briefs Sanzo's hand brushed against the thin cotton that covered his dick and Goku felt himself getting hard.

Gojyo's laughter interrupted his jumbled thoughts. "I knew it! Priesty here wants to keep his pet all to himself. Go ahead and fuck him - if you know how. _Do_ you know how, Cherry-chan? 'Cause I would've sworn you were a virgin. I _know _monkey-boy is."

Sanzo's hand froze, then clenched the elastic waistband.

"Um, Sanzo?" Goku asked nervously. He looked up and saw lust and uncertainty battling across Sanzo's face. Goku had his own war going on too; the uncertainty made him concerned that Gojyo might be right - and that it might hurt - and the lust excited and aroused him. Meanwhile, Goku's dick was fully hard and loudly protesting a lack of movement from Sanzo's hand.

The war ended when Hakkai gently pulled Sanzo back. "This does present a bit of a problem, doesn't it?" he said. "I think it would be best if you two allow Gojyo and I to, ah, take care of things, since we both have had ...experience with sex." He held out a hand to Goku. "Come here, Goku."

Goku let Hakkai help him up to a sitting position, and when Hakkai stroked his hair Goku sighed and leaned into the caress. Hakkai was smiling at him and Goku reached out and touched a blond lock. "You look so pretty when ya smile like that," he said. "You look pretty when ya smile in your regular body too."

"'Pretty', my ass," Sanzo grumbled behind him.

"Now, Sanzo," Hakkai admonished, "let him be." Returning his attention to Goku, he let his fingers trail across Goku's scarred cheek to brush over his parted lips. "Look at you," he said, still smiling, "I don't think I've ever seen such innocent lust on Gojyo's face before." He tilted Goku's chin up and brushed his lips over Goku's mouth.

Hakkai's lips were warm and soft on his, and when Goku felt Hakkai's tongue sweep across his lower lip he opened his mouth for more. Hakkai slid his hand into Goku's hair to pull him closer and deepened the kiss, delving his tongue into Goku's mouth. Goku wrapped his arms around Hakkai's neck and returned the kiss, pushing his tongue against Hakkai's and enjoying the traces of the sake that Hakkai had been drinking. His breath hitched when he felt Hakkai's hand at the waistband of his briefs.

Hakkai broke off the kiss and murmured, "Here, let's get these off you," and he tugged at the elastic band.

Goku shimmied out of the briefs, and he blushed when he saw his erection. The blush deepened when he saw that Hakkai was hard too. In their years of travel they had seen each other naked countless times, but never like this. And they were all hard now; Goku could smell the sharp musk of arousal emanating from Gojyo and Sanzo. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that they were watching him and Hakkai, and Gojyo had begun to rub the front of Sanzo's boxers. Hakkai's hand on his dick got his attention and Goku moaned when Hakkai's palm pressed against his aching length.

"Goku, get on you hands and knees," Hakkai instructed, his lips against Goku's ear. "It will be easier for you that way."

Goku did what he was told, and as he knelt he watched Hakkai retrieve one of two tubes from the floor, near where the empty liquor bottles lay scattered about. "What's that?" he asked.

"Lubricant," Hakkai replied. "I'm going to put some of this inside you, and then on myself." He ran his hand reassuringly back and forth along Goku's spine. "I want you to try and relax."

Goku wasn't sure if he could relax; he was nervous and excited and had no idea how any of this was going to happen. But he liked the way Hakkai was rubbing his back - it felt really nice, even nicer when Hakkai's hand would glide around to lightly brush over his erection. "O-okay, I'll try." He shivered when fingertips found one of his nipples and began to slowly circle the hardening nub. "Nnngh, that feels good."

He really liked that he could now watch Gojyo touching Sanzo. Gojyo was naked and behind Sanzo now, kissing his neck and shoulders, and one hand was playing with a nipple while the other was completely inside Sanzo's underwear. Sanzo was breathing heavily, but his body remained rigid under the kappa's roving hands.

"Sanzo, you've gotta relax," said Gojyo. He guided Sanzo onto his knees in front of Goku and continued, "I'm gonna make you feel real good, I promise - I'm good at this and the monkey's body has a package that puts the rest of us to shame." He reached for the bowl of sugar and the second tube. "Stay on your knees like this; we're gonna have some fun with this sugar," Gojyo instructed, and then he said, "C'mere, monkey - let's give you something else to lick."

Goku watched as Gojyo eased Sanzo's boxers down past his hips. Gojyo stuck his fingers in his mouth to liberally wet them, scooped up some sugar and spread the sticky mixture on Sanzo's erection.

Sanzo groaned. "You put lemon on my dick and I'm going to kill you, kappa," he grated. "I-_fuck!_"

Whatever threat Sanzo was going to make was cut off when Goku started lapping up the sugar.

He didn't need the lemon, Goku decided as he continued to lick at Sanzo's dick. The musky smell of Sanzo's arousal was stronger up this close, and Goku breathed in the heady aroma. He swirled his tongue around the glistening head and tasted the bitter-salt tang of pre-come mixed with the sugar. It tasted good!

It felt good too, doing this while Hakkai was touching him. He barely felt a slicked finger enter him, and although the second finger felt a little weird it at first it soon started to feel good. _Really_good. Even better when there were three fingers. Goku began to rock back against the digits, trying to get them deeper inside him.

"Open your mouth, Goku," said Gojyo. Goku promptly parted his lips, and Gojyo guided Sanzo's dick into his mouth. "Go on, suck it."

Goku began sucking at the hard flesh, and when Sanzo let out a long, low moan the sound went right to his own dick.

"There," Gojyo said while he slowly ran his hands up and down Sanzo's sides. "Doesn't that feel good? The kid's a natural. Now I'm gonna do the same stuff to you that Hakkai is doing to the monkey, see how much he likes it?"

Goku didn't need Gojyo to tell him he was doing it right - the noises Sanzo was making told him that he liked it. Goku liked it too, and he liked the feel of Hakkai's fingers pushing inside him. There was this spot that Hakkai's fingers kept brushing that felt really, really good, and between that spot and the floatiness and sucking Sanzo's dick Goku felt only pleasure when Hakkai's hard length replaced his fingers. The pleasure increased when Hakkai began to move, slowly thrusting in and out of his body.

Goku could tell that Gojyo was now fucking Sanzo - every time the kappa thrust inside Sanzo it pushed Sanzo's dick deeper into his mouth. He felt Sanzo's hands tangle in his hair, encouraging him to continue his attentions. Goku complied eagerly, enjoying hearing Sanzo's grunts of pleasure.

"Watch them, Sanzo... you look so pretty when you're fucking me like that," Gojyo murmured huskily. "Doesn't it feel good, getting fucked and sucked at the same time? Look at that sexy mouth of mine." He reached around and trailed callused fingers over Goku's wet lips, then let them entwine with Sanzo's in the crimson strands of Goku's hair.

Goku let out a garbled moan when Hakkai's hand closed around his erection to pull and stroke in rhythm with the deep, steady thrusts into his body. It felt incredible! Way better than any of the times he'd jerked off when alone in the shower. Overwhelmed by the myriad sensations, Goku let his climax overtake him, and his body shook as his release spurted warm and wet over Hakkai's hand. At the same time he felt Sanzo tense, and his mouth was flooded with the bitter tang of Sanzo's spend. While he swallowed, Goku felt everything begin to spin around him, faster and faster. Blackness rushed in from the sides of his field of vision, and suddenly-

-Goku found himself back in his own body, his hips snapping as he thrust inside Hakkai. Now _he_was the one fucking, possessing, taking - burying himself deeper into the tight, delicious heat of Hakkai's ass. "Holyfuck," he gasped, and he let go of Gojyo's hair to grasp Hakkai's hips. "Hakkai, you feel sooo good."

"Oh my goodness, Goku." Hakkai was breathless as well, and he bent and leaned on his hands to give Goku better access. "Gojyo wasn't exaggerating about you." Still in the throes of Sanzo's orgasm, Hakkai's body was clenching around Goku's length, and the friction felt amazing; Goku knew he wasn't going to last much longer. _Fucking feels just as good as being fucked,_ he thought.

A loud moan from the kappa distracted them.

"Oh, yesssss, I always knew you'd be a rough fuck, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo crowed as Sanzo bucked against him. Sanzo growled and pushed Gojyo's head and shoulders down toward the floor while he maintained his punishing rhythm. "Yeah, blondie, fuck me good and hard," Gojyo taunted, his voice muffled by the comforter, "you know you've always wanted a piece of this ass." He pushed himself back up and wriggled against Sanzo, causing the other man to bite back a groan. "C'mere, beautiful," Gojyo said, and reached for Hakkai.

Goku watched Sanzo and Gojyo's thrusting, rocking bodies while he continued to move inside Hakkai. Sanzo looked so sexy - flushed and panting, his eyes squeezed tightly shut while he gripped Gojyo's hips and pounded away against the kappa, who was now kissing Hakkai.

He wanted to kiss Sanzo, to put his tongue in Sanzo's mouth the way he had done with Hakkai. And Goku wanted Sanzo to fuck _him _like he was fucking Gojyo, all rough and hot and sweaty.

Those thoughts sent Goku over the edge. He strained against Hakkai, pushing harder, _deeper_as he emptied himself into Hakkai's body, and he gasped and shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. Still in the throes of his climax when Hakkai eased away from him, Goku collapsed into a boneless heap on top of the comforters.

The whole room was spinning. Goku's body was still trembling from his orgasm, and he was still high from the climax he had experienced while in the kappa's body. After a few minutes he was vaguely aware of Gojyo kneeling next to him, felt a damp warmth as Gojyo's surprisingly gentle hands cleaned him with a washcloth. He heard Hakkai speaking softly to Sanzo, heard Sanzo grunting in reply.

"Sannnzo," he murmured. Where was Sanzo? The warmth left him and Goku shivered slightly, the air feeling chilly on his still-damp skin.

"Sanzoooo." Sanzo would be warm.

Gojyo chuckled above him and Goku felt a hand ruffling his hair. "You done alright, kid." Gojyo's mouth covered his, and their tongues tangled for a long, lazy moment.

"M'not... kid," Goku complained when Gojyo pulled away. Why did his voice sound so far away? Why was the floor spinning too?

Another chuckle, and another ruffle. "No, I guess you're not. Here, go snuggle with your owner." Gojyo's hands were on him again, this time pushing and rolling Goku over to the left until he collided with warm, cigarette-and-beer smelling skin.

_Sanzo.  
><em>  
>"Fuck you, kappa," Sanzo mumbled.<p>

"Why yes, yes you did, Sanzo-sama. Guess I can't call you Cherry-Chan any more, can I?"

The kappa's laughter faded as he and Hakkai stumbled out of the room.

Goku buried his face in Sanzo's warm, sweaty neck and smiled when Sanzo's arm slid around his shoulders and pulled him close. Goku finally succumbed to the alcohol and his satiation and let his eyes slide shut.

Everything was warm; the early morning sun on Goku's face, the blankets that covered him, the naked body that was stretched out next to his.

Naked body?

Goku's eyes flew open. Sanzo was still sleeping, his face peaceful under a glorious mess of hair. Goku stared for a few moments, then lifted the blanket to peek further, marveling at how pale Sanzo's skin looked next to his. His nipples were different looking too, a dusky pink where Goku's were mocha-brown, something he had never really noticed before. Goku's gaze slid further down to feast on a flat belly, coarse blond curls and... Sanzo's dick. His own dick twitched at the sight, and at the memory of the night before. A soft snort near his ear startled him and when Goku looked over he saw that Sanzo was awake and watching him.

"Pervert." There was amusement in Sanzo's eyes.

"Am not!" Goku blushed and shook his head. "I-I just wanted to look at ya."

A corner of Sanzo's mouth turned up in a lazy smirk. "Like I said - pervert." His hand slid down to Goku's lower back and pressed gently. "Goku."

Goku glanced up to meet Sanzo's intent gaze. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Goku replied, and he smiled. "It wasn't so bad after all, was it? It felt real good, both ways." He rested a hand on Sanzo's abdomen. "How about you?"

"Yeah." Sanzo's other hand moved to Goku's neck, and with a gentle tug he pulled Goku's head closer and covered Goku's lips with his own.

Goku opened his mouth, moaning when Sanzo's tongue pushed inside and slid wetly against his. The hand at the small of his back pulled him closer, and when his already hard dick bumped against Sanzo's hip Goku moaned again and wriggled closer. He slid his own hand lower, lower, until he encountered Sanzo's equally hard erection. Goku pressed his palm against the firm, hot flesh and was gratified to hear Sanzo moan. He broke off their kiss. "Sanzo," he panted against Sanzo's jaw, "I want you inside me again... for real this time."

Sanzo groaned and yanked Goku's head back to take his mouth again, and then he pushed Goku onto his back while he reached for one of the tubes of lubricant.

Goku felt the hard press of Sanzo's dick against his thigh, and he shivered in anticipation when he heard the cap click open. "Hurry, Sanzo," he pleaded.

Sanzo's lips curved against his neck. "So impatient," he chided. "I don't want to hurt you - we're going to go slow." His tongue traced along Goku's collarbones.

"Don't wanna go slow," Goku protested. He gasped when Sanzo's mouth closed around his nipple, and then he forgot about protesting, forgot about everything except Sanzo's teeth and tongue on his skin. He moaned when one of Sanzo's fingers slid inside him, then a second and a third, and soon Goku was panting and squirming. "Want you, want you now," he whispered hoarsely.

Sanzo pulled back, and Goku watched avidly while Sanzo squeezed some more gel on his fingers and coated his erection. "Get on your hands and knees," Sanzo instructed, his voice rough with desire. "Just like you did last night."

Goku obeyed, and moments later Sanzo was slowly pushing into him. It felt different from last night - Sanzo's dick seemed bigger, and Goku felt the burn of it stretching him, filling him. Sanzo's hands were caressing him, gliding along his spine and over the curves of his ass, and the slow, gentle touches quickly eased his discomfort.

"You okay?" Sanzo rasped. "Oh, fuck, you're tight. Fuck."

Goku realized it felt different because his body was smaller than Gojyo's. And he was a virgin.

_Not any more,_ he thought. _Heh._

There was a tremor in the strong hands that grasped his hips, and it gave Goku a heady feeling to know that being inside him was making Sanzo struggle for control of himself. He nodded vigorously. "M'fine."

Sanzo started to move then, his thrusts slow and deep.

It felt so, so good.

But Goku didn't want slow right now... he wanted rough and hot and sweaty. "Harder, Sanzo," Goku begged, "Just like ya did last night."

Sanzo's hands tightened on his body. "Greedy monkey," he said with a laugh, and then he began to move harder, faster.

Oh, yes! It was even better than Goku thought it would be. While Sanzo's roughness with Gojyo had been borne out of the antagonism the two men felt toward each other, this - _now_- was passion; raw, aching want and need. Goku reveled in the slap of Sanzo's flesh against his, the damp puffs of Sanzo's hot breath against the nape of his neck, and the pleasure-pain of Sanzo's teeth sinking into his skin... marking him, claiming him.

One touch of Sanzo's hand on his aching length brought Goku's climax thundering through his body, and over his own moans he heard Sanzo let out a choked, "Fuck, Goku!", and then Goku felt the warmth of Sanzo's release blossom deep in his belly. They rocked together, their tempo gradually slowing while they rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms, and then Sanzo eased out of him and lay back down on the floor. He pulled Goku down with him, and their bodies twined together as they kissed, tongues slowly thrusting in an echo of their earlier passion.

Goku leisurely ended the kiss and pressed his face against Sanzo's neck, smiling at how perfectly his nose fit beneath Sanzo's jaw. He could feel the drumming of Sanzo's pulse under the bridge of his nose, smell the tang of sex that clung to them both, and he pressed his mouth against damp skin to taste the salty sweetness of Sanzo's sweat. Goku stayed quiet, enjoying the lazy slide of Sanzo's hand along his spine. They were sated and peaceful now, and Goku wished they could lay together like this forever.

The peace lasted for precisely three minutes, at which time Goku's stomach issued a loud, gurgling growl.

"Crap," Goku complained, scowling as Sanzo's chest shook beneath his cheek with silent laughter. "I wouldna minded leavin' _that _with the kappa."

"Get up, you bottomless pit," Sanzo said. "Let's clean up and head downstairs." He delivered a slap to Goku's bare ass.

"Ow!"

Gojyo and Hakkai were the only people in the inn's small dining room when Sanzo and Goku finally made their way downstairs. Goku bounded ahead and was happy to see the waitress already setting some food-laden plates for him. "Mornin'! Thanks for orderin' for me, Hakkai!" He carefully eased into the chair next to Gojyo and began to eat.

"You're welcome. How's your head, Goku?" Hakkai asked, and filled up a mug from the decanter of coffee that was on the table. "I hope you're not too hungover. Here, you might want some coffee - I put extra sugar in it." He set the mug near Goku, who slurped it appreciatively.

"Oooh, you two had a late morning." Gojyo winked at Goku and nudged him with an elbow. "How's your ass, monkey?"

Goku choked on his mouthful of coffee.

_WHACK!_ The fan landed on Gojyo's head. "How's _your_ ass, kappa? Leave the monkey alone." Sanzo sat down and accepted a mug of coffee from Hakkai. He lit a cigarette, snapped open his newspaper and disappeared behind a wall of newsprint. Gojyo rubbed his head and muttered about how it was a shame that _two_good lays didn't loosen up certain parties. Then he stole three of Goku's spring rolls.

"Knock it off, kappa!" Goku shook a chopstick at Gojyo. "You know how it feels now, you shouldn't be stealin' my food!"

"He's right, Gojyo," Hakkai commented from behind his cup of tea. "As much as I wish you two didn't smoke so much, I will certainly have a little more sympathy for you when you're out of cigarettes. Nicotine withdrawal is very unpleasant."

Sanzo grunted from behind the newspaper.

Goku looked down at his plate, and pushed his rice around. "Hakkai, Gojyo... um, I wanna say... I mean, um, well..." he swallowed and looked back up at both of them. "Thanks."

Hakkai smiled and set his cup down. "I'm just glad we were able to make it easier for both of you." He glanced at the newspaper wall.

The wall came down abruptly, and Sanzo glared at them all. "This is the last time we will ever mention what happened yesterday." He took a deep drag off his cigarette and exhaled, blowing a cloud of smoke off to the side. "I'll admit you two weren't completely useless. It... wasn't horrible."

Goku hid a grin behind a steamed pork bun. That was as close to a 'thank you' as Sanzo was ever likely to get.

Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and rose from his seat. "So no more falling off of fucking enchanted hills, and for Buddha's sake no pushing people off of hills." He frowned at Hakkai, who gave him a sheepish grin, and then he continued. "And as far as I'm concerned yesterday never happened. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sanzo."

"Whatever you say, Sanzo-sama."

"O-okay, Sanzo." Goku's heart started thumping painfully. Sanzo wanted to forget the whole thing? Pretend it never happened?

Sanzo headed for the stairs. "Let's get going. We've wasted enough time over this cluster-fuck. Goku, come and get our bags."

"Okay." Goku got up and went with Sanzo. As he followed Sanzo up the stairs, Goku's chest was tight. He could understand Sanzo not wanting to ever talk about what they all did last night - even though Goku thought it was really sexy at the time, it was the kind of thing that was a little embarrassing in the sober light of day. But to pretend it all never happened? Even this morning? Goku was sure Sanzo had liked what they'd done earlier.

Goku never wanted to forget what happened. Ever.

They reached their room and Goku remained silent while they got their things packed. He slung his duffel bag on his shoulder, and then trudged over to get Sanzo's bag.

Sanzo eyed him with a narrowed gaze. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"Nothin'," Goku replied, shaking his head. "Can't have a problem about somethin' that never happened." He headed toward the door.

"Oi, monkey." Sanzo pushed him up against the door and slammed one hand on the worn wood, mere inches from Goku's head. "Tell me what I said," he commanded.

Goku swallowed. "You said it never happened."

"What never happened?"

"Yesterday." Goku bit his lip. "Last night."

A gloved hand cupped his jaw, while a callused thumb brushed over his mouth. "Did I say anything about this morning?"

Goku's pulse raced at the caress. "Um... no?"

"Today's a different day, moron." Sanzo leaned in and took Goku's mouth in a hot, rough kiss, and Goku dropped the bags to wrap his arms around Sanzo's neck and eagerly kiss him back.

_Yeah, it's a different day. An' we're different, too._


End file.
